Blood kisses and death
by Mizuki2001
Summary: El rico empresario Inu No Taisho, estaba casado con Irasue pero ella no podía tener hijos decide asociarse con el gobierno y tiene un hijo q nació de un experimento.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo1

El rico empresario Inu No Taisho, estaba casado con la guapísima modelo Irasue, pero ella no podia tener hijos, tras largos años de dolor y amargura, Inu No Taisho, le paga al gobierno de Japón, 3 millones de jens, para que el mejor científico de Tokyo, la atienda el científico Myoga, después de que Myoga extrajo un espermatozoide de Inu No Taisho y un ovulo de Irasue, los sometió bajo varios químicos, sustancias no reconocidas por cualquier humano, pero Myoga como era muy viejo por error dejo caer sangre de los antiguos youkais que habitaban en el Sengoku Jidai, en vez de poner sangre de los Taisho y esto produjo q Myoga al incertar el ovulo fecundado en Irasue tuvo un embarazo rápido y al cumplir los 5 meses de gestación el bebe estaba a punto de nacer el cirujano Bankotsu atendió el parto de Irasue, pero como sólo tenía 5 meses de gestación, esto causo mucha tensión, pero el cirujano tuvo que empezar pues la Señora Irasue rogaba q sacaran a su hijo pues no aguantaba más y al haberce hecho analicéis anterior mente se veía que el bebe le había roto 2 costillas y su espalda estaba en punto crítico en el en que  
nacio el niño los dejo a todos impactados pues el bebe tenia marcas y garras ademas de que sus ojos eran de color ambar que no mostraban ninguna emocion asi que le decidieron hacer varios estudios de sangre que dio como resultado el que el niño era un youkai pero una tragedia ocurrio ese mismo dia la madre murio no fue capas de soportar la gran emorragia que se produjo en el parto e Inu no Taisho se culpo a el mismo y a su maldita mania de tener un hijo por su culpa el amor de su vida murio asi que este al enterarse de que su hijo era un youkai lo abandono a manos del gobierno dejandolo a su suerte sin importarle si lo mataban lo unico que dijo fue que su nombre seria "Sesshomaru" , al cumplir 6 años fue llevado al instituto Shinigami, ahí Sesshumaru aprendió a ser el ser más frío, sin consideración alguna y matar era su pasa tiempo favorito, el era perfección al matar y se había convertido en todo un experto a los 10, salía a la calle como cualquiera pero si se burlaban de el los mataba con un extraño látigo verde que salía de sus garras y sonreía al ver la sangre derramar eso era aterrador para cualquiera pero muy benéfico para el gobierno pues mandaban a Sesshumaru a hacer trabajo sucio, para matar a los q debían dinero, y pertenecían a la mafia que los traicionaba tambien había una niña nacida de un experimento ella se llamaba Lucy ella parecía normal pero tenía su cabello rosa y extraño color carmesí en sus ojos, pero era muy violenta al igual q Sesshumaru, pero cuando alguien intentaba dañarla unos extraños brazos transparentes llamados vectores mataban a cualquiera que se le acercara, pero ella con quienes la querían era buena y tenía doble personalidad una era Lucy la personalidad sadica y la otra era nyu la indefensa al cumplir los 12 años aquel joven se desiso de la mayoría del gobierno, y tomo sus casas, dinero, joyas y le pidió a Lucy q le ayudará, ella se encargaba de ponerle trajes a su medida, de hacerle de comer, y era como la mama de Sesshumaru siempre al pendiente de el, Sesshumaru veía a Lucy como su hermana y siempre la cuidaba Aveces Sesshumaru en las noches se preguntaba por q no tenía familia, por q su padre lo abandono, por q su madre no lo dejo a su lado, y siempre los de el gobierno le decían q era un vástago repulsivo q para lo único q serbia era matar, el no los dañaba pues también tenía emosiones humanas aún q no las demostrar

EN PARÍS EN LOS BARRIOS MÁS PELIGROSOS

Una hermosa niña de 8 años con cabellos azabaches, ojos chocolates, y piel nívea, con un vestido blanco jugaba a las muñecas, mientras veía a sus hermanastros a su hermana Kanna un año mayor, a su hermanastra Kagura de 12 años y a Hakudoshi peleando con su padre Naraku mientras su madrastra Kagura preparaba la cena Pero la pequeña de pronto empezó a llorar recordando cuando su padre mato a su madre Midoriko ella solo tenía 4 años, y vio como su padre golpeaba mortalmente a su madre, como la hacía sangrar, y escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de mama ella por miedo estaba en el armario sin emitir sonido alguno, espero a que su padre durmiera y se acercó a su madre, que estaba pálida, y fría su corazón no latía, ella se asusto y con cautela se fue del cuarto, pero todo se volvió otra vez realidad escuchaba a su madrastra Kaguya gritando desgarradora mente, y oyendo balazos, golpes, pero no fue lo suficiente fuerte como para ver aquella escena así que todo se volvió negro.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Kagome recupero la conciensia vio como habia personas tiradas en el suelo y como eya estaba cubierta de sangre pero lo que la dejo sin palabras fue como vio que unos brazos sobre salian de su espalda y que al momento en que un hombre pretendia dispararle lo descuartizaban a miles de pedazos pero lo q más miedo le causo fue q ella misma disfruto de haberlo matado, de ver como cada uno de sus órganos salían hecho trizas, de ver aquel líquido rojo llamado sangre deslizarse por casa uno de sus 26 brazos (13 vectores de cada lado y estos salían de su espalda y no se veían eran trasparentes los únicos que se veían eran los 2 brazos normales) entonces asustada se sobresaltó, se sentó y vio a Kaguya tirada con mucha sangre, a Kagura, Kanna y Hakudoshi desmayados a dos metros de ella, a su padre Naraku con un cuchillo en su mano lleno de sangre, y con una solitaria lágrima q caía de su amarillenta piel,con un toque de ¿miedo? tal vez pero también vio a su alrededor personas q no conocía a 3 hermosas señoritas con uniforme de colegiala, para verificarlo se acercó una tenía el nombre de Ayumi y tenía todas sus piernas llenas de cicatrices, la otra era Yuka tenía la mitad de su cara sin carne cubierta por una capa de sangre y la última tenía el nombre de Eri no pudo ver su rostro pues su negro cabello cubría su tersa piel, no tuvo el valor para quitarle su cabello de la cara así q se sentó en el rincón q tiempo antes estaba.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Un youkai y una diclonus se preparaban para una batalla entre ellos, con el fin de q solo uno saliera vencedor de aquella batalla tan pareja, ambos en posición de pelear.

Lucy tenía un traje de taijiya negro con rosa metálico, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta alta en la q caía su sedoso y rosado cabello lacio.  
Lucy tenía una metralleta rosa, 2 cuchillos afilados y de tamaño conosal (se encontraban guardados en su traje de taijiya), junto una katana afilada y delgada.

Sesshomaru traía un traje de ninja color negro con destellos plateados.  
Sesshomaru tenía 2 pistolas delgadas y negras, 7 shurikens, una katana de término medio y sus hermosas garras q traían un látigo con veneno verde.

Como uno estaba enfrente del otro, (en una sala de entrenamiento para asesinato), había varias pruebas q un humano normal no sería capas de pasar, había q tener mucho cuidado, entonces ambos inclinaron su cabeza a término medio, pusieron sus manos sobre su pecho, después de unos minutos dejaron esa posición, acomodaron sus armas como más se acomodaban y la verdadera batalla empezaba.  
Como Sesshomaru era muy caballeroso dejo q Lucy atacara primero ella empezó a mandar muchas balas de aquella hermosa metralleta, y la sala quedo muy agujerada, pero por suerte Lucy logró darle a Sesshumaru en el estómago a el ni siquiera le importó, y empezó a mandar shurikens por toda la sala, Lucy con dificultad esquibo 5 de ellos, 2 no los pudo rebasar y ambos le dejaron varos rasguños en la cara y cuando uno de aquellos 2 shurikens iva de regreso a ella y le iva a rasguñar los brazos, su traje de taijiya automáticamente se abrió y salió una navaja casi invisible de lo delgada y destrullo a el shuriken, Sesshomaru se inminuto pues sabía q Lucy era demasiado peligrosa con todo el sentido de la palabra con todo y privilegios agregados.

Sesshomaru sacó sus 2 pistolas (se paró en medio del salón), y vio a Lucy enfrente de el, (q corría a una velosidad inhumana), entonces Sesshomaricasi no tardo en empezar a disparar (con cada una pistola q cogía en cada mano), una vez q Lucy quedo por decirlo así inmóvil aprovecho y disparo con mayor violencia y potencia, pero vio como los vectores de Lucy la protegían, de las balas q hiban directamente a Lucy y los vectores de enrrollaron al cuerpo de Lucy como si de un capullo se tratara, y las balas no la afectaban, después de unos largos minutos q parecían eternos, a Sesshomaru se le acabaron las balas, entonces tiro aquellas pistolas al suelo, pero vio q los vectores de Lucy tomaron las pistolas y las arrojaron contra la pared y estas inmediatamente se destrozaron, los vectores de Lucy se pusieron a la forma inicial (ósea como antes de empezar), sin tardar más ambos tomaron su respectiva katana, Sesshomaru y Lucy peleaban con las katanas como si estuvieran en clase de esgrima con movimientos delicados y finos provenientes de ambos, después de largo rato Lucy le destrozó los brazos a Sesshomaru de tantos rasguños, Sesshomaru logro romper un poco su traje de taijiya y como consecuencia pues hizo algunos leves rasguños, pero también Lucy tenía hilos de sangre muy visibles en su níveo rostro, los 2 se cansaron de jugar y aventaron sus katanas a un costado, y así empezaba la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Sesshomaru se lazó a ella y a pocos centímetros de ella saco su látigo (y como ella estaba de espalda destruyo aquella liga q sujetaba su larga cabellera) entonces el cabello de Lucy callo y le llegaba a medio de la espalda, entonces Lucy uso sus vectores y estos le dieron varias bofetadas y golpes limpios a Sesshomaru, Lucy paró un poco pues quería descansar, y Sesshomaru aprovecho q se distrajo y le dio con su látigo sin dar tiempo a q los vectores la cubrieran Lucy intentó rebasar el latigazo pero no pudo entonces este le dio en el estómago, los vectores acudieron a ella y tomaron la posición inicial, Lucy ya cansada de esto hizo q sus vectores tomarán a Sesshomaru y lo mando a volar y el se estrello en la pared, Lucy sonrió con triunfo y malicia en sus labios pero vio q Sesshomaru empezaba a caer entonces concluyo q la bala estaba haciendo su trabajo corrió a el a una velocidad in humana, antes de q Sesshomaru empezara a caer Lucy intentó hacer q eso no pasace pero no aguanto el peso entonces sus vectores acudieron a su ayuda y sujetaron a Sesshomaru con ayuda de sus vectores recostó sumamente cuidadosamente a Sesshomaru en el suelo, y saca delicadamente sus 2 cuchillos de su traje de taijiya y abre cuidadosamente el traje de ninja de Sesshomaru con uno de los cuchillos y ve la bala esta causando una emorragia externa de sangre y tal vez interna avienta a un lado el cuchillo con el q abrió el traje y toma el otro entonces con cuidado lo introduce a el cuerpo de Sesshomaru y saca lentamente la bala, una vez q término aplasto la bala y con ayuda de sus vectores llevo a Sesshumaru a su habitación una vez ahí rompió una playera de el (para el colmo su favorita) y tomo el alcohol q estaba a un lado de su buró y remojo la playera con alcohol y la dejo en el estómago de Sesshomaru , lo tapa con unas cobijas y singilozamente sale de ahí para preparar la comida.

CONTINUARA...

Gomen ne nasai no pude actualizar porque no se nos acurria nada ni a mi ni a wendy ademas de que se nos ocurrian mas historias pero los demas fanfics los actualizaremos el fin de semana o lo mas pronto posible


	3. Chapter 3

EN OTRO LUGAR

Kagome aún seguía llorando en aquel rincón se sentía culpable de haber matado a esa persona y lo peor fue q le gusto ver como morían sin poder evitarlo en eso algo la saco de sus pensamientos, era su padre que se acercaba silenciosamente a ella con una pistola en mano ella temblaba tenía miedo de que su padre pudiera cometer una locura, su padre con pistola en mano la lanza al otro lado de la habitación mientras q le disparó del lado de la pierna derecha y en el brazo izquierdo pues sabía que cuando una diclonus siente dolor en partes de su cuerpo es muy difícil utilizar los vectores, aprovecho esto y le dio un gran golpe en la cabeza que la dejo inconsciente, mientras q sus hermanastros no podían articular palabra ya que acababan de despertar y semejante numerito y no era para menos y Naraku sin pensarlo 2 veces y tampoco le presto mucha atención a sus ahora huérfanos hijos suyos, pero llamo al gobierno se estaba in pacientando entonces hablo una mujer.

Mujer: buenas, que se le ofrece esta hablando al gobierno de Tokyo.

Naraku: quiero entregar una diclonus!

Mujer: de que edad?

Naraku: 8 años.

Mujer: lo siento Señor no se sí se pueda el científico Myoga esta trabajando con una niña de esa edad, y no se sí por ahora quiera recibir a esa pequeña.

Naraku: entonces a que edad la puedo llevar?

Mujer: a los 14 años, por q va a tener más fuerza y desarrollara otros instintos.

Naraku: me parece perfecto, estaremos en contacto.

Mujer: deme su número telefónico por favor.

Naraku: 19-23-56-02.

Mujer: perfecto adiós Señor.

Naraku colgó el teléfono y camino directo a su recámara después se encargaría de limpiar aquel desastre.

EN TOKYO.

Sesshumaru medio adormilado recuperaba la conciencia, se paró de su cama y se dirigió al espejo vio q estaba vendado de el abdomen hasta el pecho y del brazo derecho, y vio q tenía amarrado un ¿trapo? en la cabeza, con su mano toco la tela y se dio cuenta q era su playera favorita se estaba enojando y demasiado además todo su cuarto olía a alcohol entonces bajo al comedor y olió su comida favorita busco a Lucy con la mirada pero no la encontró, entonces fue al despacho de los dos se escondió detrás de la puerta y escucho como Lucy suspiraba pesadamente es tonces sin nada de tacto abrió la puerta de un portazo y vio a Lucy con una mueca de desagrado que decoraba su cara.

Sesshumaru: que pasa Lucy?

Lucy: tenemos trabajo tenemos que matar a alguien Sesshumaru!

Sesshumaru: ya estamos acostumbrados a eso Lucy pero por tu cara es algo serio o me equivoco?

Lucy: no creo que quieras matarlo a el.

Sesshumaru: quien es el?

Lucy: pues es a tu padre Sesshumaru lo tenemos q matarlo a el!

Sesshumaru: no me importa trabajo es trabajo Lucy, cuando partimos, y a q lugar?

Lucy: mañana y a París a las zonas VIP.

Sesshumaru: estate lista.

Al la mañana siguiente Sesshomaru y Lucy se preparaban para viajar a paris en un jet pero no contaban con que en el viaje una diclonius de primer nivel los acompañaria con el nombre de Nana era una chica de 12 años ,tez nivea estatura media que a diferencia de los otros diclonius no desarrollo el caracter homicida por lo que los 2 creian que Nana seria una carga y aunque intentaron negarse a llevar a esa diclonius les fue imposible pues el director dijo que quisieran o no ella hiria pues tenia los vectores con mas alcanze que los de Lucy después de eso ambos subieron al jet y no hablaron en todo el viaje se sentían mal esa niña no parecía una asesina al contrario parecía una humana solo q con el cabello rosa, ojos rojos, y como estilo orejitas.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR.

Naraku había limpiado todo aquel "desastre" y había hecho un par de llamadas todo el día ni siquiera se preocupaba por lo que les pasará a sus hijos.

CONTINUARA...


	4. Chapter 4

Kagura ya q era la mayor se puso a hacer unos huevos revueltos con espagueti a la boloñesa, y hizo un agua pe fresa para ella sus hermanitos gemelos y para Kagome pues los 3 la querían y mimaban mucho, Kagome gustosa acepto y así se les paso la comida pero a los minutos apareció su padre y no si quiera les miro los ojos a ninguno de sus hijos.

Naraku: Kagura, Kanna y Hakudoshi tendrán q ir al colegio Alban y no los podré ver mucho Kagura la secundaria te encantara y encuanto a ustedes 2 les encantara la primaria a Hakudoshi hay varias canchas de fútbol soccer y americano y varias cosas de deporte y también hay gimnasio, y Kanna hay varias cosas de por risitas y esas cosas q te gustan, empaquen nos vamos mañana a primera hora (dijo muy serio).

Kagura: y Kag?

Naraku: ella se encargara de ser la mujer de la casa ella hará el que hacer, y todo eso (respondió de forma indiferente).

Kagome estaba que se quería morir no quería estar con su padre sabía q el era un hombre algo malo y nada cariñoso y comprensivo, pero no quería pelear después de todo era su padre y ella solo una niña bueno en sí solo su pequeña hija de solo 8 años cuando su padre y sus hermanastros se fueron a Kagome casi se desmaya pues la casa estaba echa un asco parecia que su padre la habia ensusiado aproposito y no dudaba de que asi fuera ella sabia muy bien que no la queria , ella siempre era como la oveja negra a ella siempre le tocaban lo peor incluso si se portaba excelente no importaba lo que hiciera su padre nunca estaba satisfecho y sin mas se puso a limpiar cuando ya habia terminado se dio cuenta de que eran las 8 de la noche y ella no habia comido nada y sin mas preangulos se preparo lo primero que se le vino a la mente Y así paso el resto de su semana sin ir a la escuela y limpiando lo q hiciera su padre

En otro lugar

Sesshomaru,Lucy y Nana ya habian llegado al aereopuerto de paris y la primera cosa que hicieron fue buscar el paradero de Inu no taisho y para su mala suerte no pudieron dar con el hasta una semana despues pero para si grata sorpresa no estaba solo si no que estaba acompañado de una niña muy parecida a Sesshomaru su nombre era Kanade y al parecer ella era la razon por la que querian asesinar a Inu no taisho pues sabian que era una mezcla de los genes de Sesshomaru e Irazue y que podria ser una amenaza para el gobierno Lucy no lo penso 2 veces y ataco a Inu no taisho con sus vectores pero Kanade se le adelanto y la apuñalo por la espalda eso cabreo mucho a Lucy quien luego intento atacarla pero Kanade dijo en un murmuro:

Kanade:defensa retraso

Lo que hizo que cada vez que intentara darle un golpe fallara pues la albina rapidamente desaparecia Nana intento ayudarla pero despues de que Kanade dijiera Defensa armonica lo cual hizo que Kanade se duplicara y le fuera mas facil atacarlas despues de varios minutos Nana y Lucy se desmallaron por las heridas recibidas y la perdida de sangre Sesshumaru cargo a Lucy entre sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente después la posicióno detrás de el de forma posesiva y tomo a nana del brazo y la puso a lado de Lucy.

Miro fijamente y con odio a aquel hombre q estaba en frente suyo, Sesshumaru lo detestaba y la mirada lo decía Kanade se dio cuenta de esto y sólo atino a ponerse en frente de sus padre.

Sesshumaru: q asco me das Inu No Taisho y pensar q pude tener tu apellido, agradezco a Dios el haber quedado huérfano tu me das asco y repulsión mira q odiar me y no importarte lo q pasara conmigo y después salir con q tienes a esa mocosa paresida a mi me das asco

Kanade: quien te cres para hablarle así a mi padre?

Sesshumaru: me creo el hijo q este asqueroso y detestable ser abandonó por q soy diferente por no ser un estúpido humano(dijo con tono notablemente molesto y a la vez severo).

Kanade no dijo nada se quedo callada no sabía q decir no creía capaz de eso a su padre el no podía ser el hombre q le enseño a respetar a los demás sin importar su apariencia y forma de ser eso definitivamente tenía q ser una cruel broma ella no perdió tiempo e intento golpee de mil formas a Sesshumaru pero no gano nada el rápidamente la esquivaba sin dificultad alguna y como ella fallaba Sesshumaru se burlaba y le decía q era una inútil y fue cuando se enojo y se le pusieron los ojos rojos junto las dos cuchillas y en voz alta dijo

Kanade:Defenza:aullido

Ese era unos de sus mejores ataques que consistia en una onda sonica que aturdia  
A los demas al ser escuchada Sesshumaru ya arto de estos jueguitos infantiles saco su látigo y golpeo a Kanade en la cara con aquel látigo y Kanade empezaba a sentirse cansada ese veneno era muy fuerte pues aquellos rasguños le ardían demasiado y a ciencia cierta era muy potente el veneno Sesshumaru al notar q su contrincante empezaba a mariaese y río.

Sesshumaru: me das lástima mocosa, no sabes nada de combate solo trucos infantiles, de vdd das pena deberías aprender yo soy el mejor asesino serial y el más joven claro esta, pero yo no necesite de un imbécil humano q me cuidara mi todo siempre fue Lucy ella es la única q se preocupa por mi, es como mi madre, y vas a pagar por a ver le causado daño, y sabes yo aprendí a defenderme en los barrios.

Kanade solo se quedo seria y al ver que Sesshomaru hiba a atacar a su pdre se interpuso y le dijo

Kanade:matame si quieres pero no permitire que dañes a mi padre

Sesshumaru: a q lástima me das te preocupas por esa raza tan insignificante e inferior q en cualquier descuido te cambiara por alguien mejor q tu, q sea tal vez de tu misma especie

Kanade: mi padre no haría eso me ama como amo a mi madre!

Sesshumaru: nunca en tu vida vuelvas a decir q Irasue es tu madre escúchalo bn ella es solo mi madre!

Kanade: no es vdd mi padre dijo (no pudo decir más sintió una bofetada en su pómulo izquierdo)

Sesshumaru: te dije q no la mensionaras con tu sucia boca!

Kanade: te odio entiendo por q mi padre te abandono eres un maldito animal!

Sesshumaru: así? pues te mostrare q es un animal de vdd!

A Sesshumaru se le pusieron los ojos rojos y sus garras cresieron considerablemente.

Sesshumaru sin sutileza agarro a Kanade del cuello y la aventó al otro lado de aquel lugar, y saco su látigo y empezó a pegarle sin piedad y a darle golpes en el estómago hasta dejarla muy mal herida Inu No Taisho toda vía no salía de su shock es q es vdd lo q aquel joven decía el lo abandono y no le importó nada y después creo a Kanade Lucy empezaba a recobrar la consciencia y lo q vio la aterro de masiado nunca había visto a Sesshumaru convertido haci que camino hasta dode esaba el y le toco el hombro lo que hizo que sesshomaru reaccionara y dejara a Kanade para luego caminar en ese momento Inu no taisho dijo

Inu no taisho:Kanade matame no meresco vivir despues de lo que hize

La albina obediente camino hacia el y lo atrabeso mientras que una lagrima solitaria rodaba por su mejilla y entonces miro como Sesshomaru nada mas tomaba a Nana en brazos y se marchaba Kanade se fue al que era su cuarto en donde habia un gran piano en donde empezo a tocar una triste melodia que llego a oidos del youkai que parecio no importarle y salio junto con Lucy quien sentia lastima por Kanade, mientras que ella solo podia sentir un gran rencor y odio hacia Sesshomaru pero tambien hacia ella misma por no poder ser rival para el sentia que era debil inutil que no seria capas de protejer a nadien ni siquiera a ella misma y sin mas salio a las calles obscuras de paris en donde sin querrer choco con una niña de aproximadamente unos 8 años que parecia que huia de alguien.

Kanade:discupame pequeña no me fije por donde hiba te lastimaste dijo mientras le ofrecia una mano para que se lenvantara

Kagome:no muchas gracias mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi

Kanade:mucho gusto mi nombre es Kanade tachibana


	5. Chapter 5

Kanade:y dime Kagome-chan porque corrias

Kagome:porque mi padre se enfado conmigo y me quiere pegar pero me he escapado y ahora esta furioso y si me encuentra me ira peor

Kanade:entonces si quieres podrias esconderte en mi casa

Kagome:muchas gracias pero no puedo irme contigo no puedo dejar a mis hermanos los quiero mucho

En ese momento llega Naraku echo una furia agarra a Kagome por el cuello y la avienta hacia la pared y ve 3 sombras salir de entré la obscuridad de la noche mística q causa un gran temor Kanade intenta ayudarla pero es inútil pues Naraku le da un golpe limpio en el estómago y Kanade caí desmayada debido a las impresiones de ese día Sesshumaru mira a la pequeña niña de ojos chocolates y la contempla por un segundo solo por uno casi inexistente y se va como si pasara nada seguido de Lucy Kagome intenta levantarse pero empezo a escupir sangre y luego Naraku empezo a golpear sin piedad pues al aventarla se estrello en un callejon pero Kagome inconsientemente se protegia con los vectores y esto aumento la furia de Naraku quien le golpeo hasta dejarla inconsiente Kanade al despertar intentó buscarla con la mirada pero a decir verdad no pudo hacerlo, supuso que el padre de Kagome se la llevo a rastras y muy mal herida era lo único que pensaba en ese momento en la pobre pequeña e indefensa, q tenía temor de su padre, su propio padre, Kanade guardo silencio unos segundos, a decir verdad estaba muy preocupada por Kagome, y no se había acordado del cuerpo inerte de su "padre" si es q a sí, se le podía llamar a aquel hombre, por que aún que le doliera admitirlo, el fue muy malo con su hermanastro, para q el tomara aquella postura, fría e indiferente, como si nada le importase, más que la niña llamada Lucy, y la otra niña que era similar , Kanede se puso de pie y camino a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de su padre, ella aún que el, no lo mereciera le daría una muerte digna lo saco de la casa lo enterro serca del arbol en donde solian jugar y rezo por el y por su descanso y empezo a tener los hermosos momentos que vivio con el y con su unico amigo Yuzuru Otonashi un hombre de tez nivea , cabello entre anaranjado y rojo , de estatura alta y ojos violetas aquel hombre que le brindo su cariño cuando fue rechazada por los demas incluso llego a salir herido por protegerla pero llego el momento en el que se enamoro de una mujer de Nombre Yuri Nakamura era muy hermosa tenia la tez nivea, el cabello corto hasta los hombros y de una tonalidad entre morado y fushia , los ojos color verdes todo cambio se distancio de ella y eso le dolía la verdad se sentía mal por eso , se sentía rechazada por el amor de su vida pero para ella era mejor a ver amado q no a ver amado nunca, y cuando se enteró que Yuzuru se enamoró de Yuri Namura, prometio que el nunca se enteraría de sus sentimientos mientras no la amara aunque en este momento nesesitara su apoyo pero ella sabia que aunque le llamara no vendria pues yuri no lo dejaria era muy celosa hasta incluso casi llego a golpearla y Yuzuru la dejaba siempre ponia una excusa y el sabia que ella lo engañaba con Hinata un muchacho de cabello azul tez nivea y ojos violetas que era hermano de Yuzuru y debia de atmitirlo era muy guapo no lo podia negar ademas de que fue su amigo despues de Yuzuru pero es algo rastrero y bajo revolcarse con la novia de tu hermano aun a sabiendas de que se hiban a casar en 1 año Kanade estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta q unos hermosos ojos violeta la observaban, con cariño pero sin saberlo con amor, y no de hermandad sino de amor del real, el chico decidió hacercarse al ver q su "amiga" no reacciona y la abraza por la espalda, Kanade se sorprende y por instinto voltea furicamente, con los ojos carmesí, pero al ver aquel rostro níveo, aquellos cabellos azulados despeinados, y esos ojos violeta, esos ojos que sin querer la hinoptizaban, la atraían y le recordaban al amor de su vida a Yuzuru pero a quien veía era el guapo y joven Hinata el hermano de Yuzuru quien inesperada mente le roba un beso a Kanade y en eso llega Yuzuru y los ve y se siente mal pues le hiba a decir a Kanade q no se iva a casar por que se dio cuenta que no amaba a Yuri,tambien que la queria mas que a una amiga Hinata inesperadamente le roba un beso y en eso llega Yuzure los ve besándose, y se siente mal, pues le iva a decir a Kanade q no se iva a casar, por que se dio cuenta q no amaba a Yuri, que sólo era un capricho pasajero,también le iva a decir a Kanade que la quería más que a una amiga, y la verdad al ver aquella imagen le causo un gran dolor en su corazón, por q el había tenido la oportunidad de estar con Kanade pero la había desperdiciado, y la perdió por su maldita obsesión de amar a Yuri, y sin más salió de aquel lugar a todo lo q sus piernas le dieron, Hinata ya se había percatado de la precencia de su hermano pero no le tomo mucha atención, pues a decir verdad, a el le gustaba Kanade y lamentaba no haberse dado cuenta de cuán hermosa era Kanade, Hinata siguió besando a Kanade como si nada, pero no sabía q ella estaba hecha un lío real mente confundída respecto a lo de los hermanos Otonashi.


	6. Chapter 6

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Kagome estaba adormilada, y se sentía cansada, le dolía más de la mitad del cuerpo, Kagome con mucho esfuerzo empezó a abrir los ojos.

Miro hacia arriba, y vio un lugar algo obscuro, y podría decirse tenebroso, definitivamente ese lugar no era su casa, algo asustada, y con pereza, empezó a querer levantarse pero fue inútil, ademas se sentía pésima, y al querer recordar algo, no pudo, no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado el día de ayer, al levantarse lo primero que vio su a su padre, ese hombre que tanto dañó le había echo, y también que no le había permitido estudiar, que había alejado a sus hermanastros de ella, y que había matado a su madre y a su madrastra, eso era lo peor que pudo haber echo, prácticamente la dejo sin familia, y el era lo único que quedaba, y no lo consideraba como su padre, mejor dicho lo odiaba, con toda su alma, algo tenía que hacer para desaserce de el, antes de que la mandara a otro lugar y quedara totalmente sola.

Hollo unos pasos, muy cerca de ella, sobre saltada, se sentó en el frío suelo, en el cual suponía había dormido ayer, vio que de entré las sombras salió un hombre, y ella bien sabía de quien se trataba, era Naraku, su padre...

Después de unos minutos ya casi eternos, la figura de su padre, apareció ante ella, y Kagome solo pudo derramar una lágrima, la última que derramaría por dolor...

Naraku: veo que la bella durmiente, a despertado, y dígame princesa le gusta su palacio? (dijo Naraku con tono burlón).

Kagome: no odio este "palacio", (hizo énfasis en la palabra palacio), y odio todo, lo que venga de su parte, y creo que lo mejor es acabar con mi sufrimiento de una vez, que opina padre? (dijo con tono burlón lo último).

Naraku(espantado): que estas tramando?

Kagome(con voz inocente): yo nada, que le podría hacer a usted padre! (dibujo una sonrisa diabólica).

Kagome sin pedir permiso se acerco a el, lentamente, y sin hacer un solo ruido, de pronto, le enterró sus vectores, uno en el brazo derecho, y el otro en la pierna izquierda, con una de sus manos, saco una navaja, de su bolso, y se lo enterró en su corazón, al mismo tiempo que Naraku gritaba desgarradora mente, y cada vez lo fue haciendo más lento, por lo tanto el dolor, era más.

Después de unos minutos, el cuerpo de Naraku callo inerte, al suelo, solo le regaló inconscientemente, una débil sonrisa de compasión, era lo único que se merecía...

Kagome apesar de ser una niña, limpio el lugar del crimen, quemo su ropa, y se hizo un vestido de sábanas.

Y Kagome con agilidad salió, de aquella casa de aluminio, y obscuridad.

Kagome empezó a bagar por las calles de París, con hambre, y con dolor, uno que nadie entendería, ya habían pasado dos días desde la muerte de su padre, y ahora si estaba sola, pero eso era mejor, que a que su propio padre la matara, iva absorta en sus pensamientos, que no vio una figura que se acercaba a ella con gran compasión y amor.

?: disculpa, tu eres Kagome Higurashi, hija de Naraku Onigumo?

Kagome: si, soy yo, que pasa? (dijo en tono inocente).

?: pues tu padre a muerto, y tus hermanos están en un internado de paga, y no se nos permite hablar con ellos, pero tu estas sola, y no te gustaría ir a un orfanato, para que convivas con niños de tu edad?

Kagome: si, eso me gustaría!, pero cual es tu nombre?

?: mi nombre es Sara, y veremos, como te va en el orfanato te parece?

Kagome: si, estoy de acuerdo Sara.

Sara: bien, vamos a mi camioneta, y te llevare al orfanato Shikon.

Sara, empezaba a caminar, Kagome con algo de felicidad, gustosa la siguió, y tomo su mano.

Después de una hora, llegaron al famoso orfanato Shikon, Kagome ilusionada, bajo del auto, a toda prisa, y Sara sólo atino a seguirle el paso, al fin, camino junto con ella, y toco la puerta del orfanato Shikon.

Voz: bueno, que se le ofrece señorita Sara.

Sara: eh traído a una niña, que a quedado huérfana.

Voz: espere en un segundo, les abro la puerta.

Sara: okay, gracias.

5 minutos después, se abrieron las puertas, del orfanato Shikon.

Se abrieron las puertas, y salió una mujer, de alta estatura, piel bronceada, ojos azules, y cabello grisáceo, con labios carmesí, y una serpiente en mano.

Sara: Tsubaki, que gusto verte, supongo que tu cuidarás de la pequeña que eh traído?

Tsubaki: si, yo la cuidare, se ve que es una niña muy tierna, pero tiene su ropa muy sucia!

Sara: si, su padre murió hace 2 días,

Tsubaki: lo siento!

Kagome: mi nombre es Kagome, a y no se preocupe señorita!

Tsubaki: puedes hablarme de tu.

Kagome: esta bien, Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: que bonito nombre tienes Kagome, y me da gusto concerté.

Kagome: el gusto es mío, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: entren, por favor!

Sara: lo siento, yo no puedo tengo que regresar, al laboratorio.

Tsubaki: lo lamento, de seguro Kurama te ato a que cuides de su hija verdad?

Sara: pues algo ay de eso!

Tsubaki: tu estas loca por el, y el no caso te hace, que mala onda, de verdad.

Sara: ya se, pero así es esto lo sabes!

Tsubaki: si, ya lo se.

Sara: bye nos vemos luego!

Sara salió corriendo, y sólo se despidió de la mano, y se subió a su camioneta.

Tsubaki: vamos, te presentaré a tus compañeros, y tal vez, se hagan amigos tuyos!

Kagome: esta bien!

Kagome y Tsubaki, se encaminaron al orfanato, al entrar Tsubaki, dijo.

Tsubaki: niño, y niñas, ella es Kagome y ella, va estar con nosotros, aquí!

?: por qué esta toda sucia?

Tsubaki: ay Kikyo, ella, pues su padre murió hace 2 días, y no tiene a nadie, y tiene solo 8 años! (dijo en forma de regaño).

Kikyo: es que parece una bruja!

Tsubaki: basta, Kikyo, te recuerdo que cuando llegaste aquí, fue por que tus padres te abandonaron!

Kikyo: eso es verdad, pero, es distinto!

Tsubaki: guarda silencio y vete a tu cuarto, YA!

Kikyo hizo caso y se fue corriendo a su cuarto, después unos niños y una niña, se acercaron a Kagome.

?: dime te gustaría jugar con nosotros?

Kagome: este si, pero como te llamas?

?: mi nombre es Sango Tayjia, mucho gusto en conocerte!

Kagome: el gusto es mío Sango!

Ambas pequeñas se dieron la mano, en símbolo de presentación.

?: FEH! otra niña más!

?: vale, Inuyasha no seas así, no es culpa de la hermosa señorita Kagome, que seas un amargado!

Inuyasha: cállate Miroku, no opines, por que a tu solo te gusta, coquetear con las chicas, y decirles cosas raras!

Miroku: a es verdad, señorita Kagome le gustaría tener un hijo con migo!

Kagome(toda roja): este, no por qué ni siquiera, lo conosco!

Miroku: perdóneme señorita, mi nombre es Miroku Houshi, y es un gusto conocerla!

Kagome: esta bien, igual es un gusto conocerlo!

Miroku: Inuyasha, no seas mal educado, precentate!

Inuyasha: mi nombre es Inuyasha Takeshi!

Kagome: es un gusto, conocerte Inuyasha!

En ese momento llega una niña de como unos 8 años con 2 cuernos en la cabeza de cabello rosa palido y lacio .

Mariko:hola Kagome mi nombre es Mariko

Kagome:un gusto en conocerte

Mariko:quieren jugar a kagome kagome

los 4 asienten y forman un circulo

Mariko:pero quien sera el oni(Demonio u ogro)

Kagome se ofrece y los demas se toman de las manos ,dar vueltas alrededor de Kagome y a cantan:

Kagome Kagome Kago no naka no Tori wa  
Itsu Itsu deyaru? Yoake no ban ni  
Tsuru to kame to subetta.  
Ushiro no shoumen daare ?

Kagome:Sango

CONTINUARA...


End file.
